


Золото и слоновая кость

by CoffeeBee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: Джейс не спрашивает, он утверждает, но Себастьян лишь смеется в ответ.– Я не верю тебе, – вот и все, что он говорит.





	Золото и слоновая кость

Золото и слоновая кость — два трона в полукруглом зале. Пламя и кровь — мир, уничтожаемый всепоглощающим пожаром, и тонущие в багровых реках тела погибших. Демон желаний не ошибается, преподнося жуткие картины конца света как самые потаенные мечты Джейса. Они снятся ему каждую ночь, и сны эти он перестает считать кошмарами как только небесный огонь покидает его тело. 

Неестественный, чужой свет. Раньше он бежал по венам, теперь же сменяется привычной глубокой чернотой. Вовсе не той, что поселилась в его сердце, пока они с Себастьяном были связаны руной Лилит. Нет, тьма, которой теперь хочется сдаться, колючим морозом жгла грудь с тех пор, как отец преподал ему главный урок: любить — значит уничтожать.

Джейс любит мир, в котором живет и, видя все его несовершенства, хочет лишь одного — уничтожить. Выстроить заново. Начать с чистого листа. 

— Твой небесный огонь теперь заключен в клинке. Нам остается только подыграть Себастьяну, подобраться к нему достаточно близко и ранить, — Клэри почти смеется от счастья, а Джейс невольно думает: тьма — вязкая, опасная, — живет и в ее сердце. Где-то в самой его глубине, которой не касается внутренний свет. Но, даже несмотря на эту тьму, им с Себастьяном Клэри не ровня. 

Клэри почти светится, уверенная, что наконец нашла решение всех своих проблем, и Джейс изо всех сил изображает радость тоже. Он ведет ее к озеру в пещере вовсе не потому, что Клэри больше не боится его. Ей бы стоило, на самом деле, особенно теперь. Нет, он ведет Клэри с собой, чтобы отвлечь, чтобы скрыть правду: Джейса, которого она любит, больше нет.

Когда они оказываются наедине, Джейс всего на секунду задумывается, насколько удобно было бы избавиться от нее прямо сейчас. Задумывается, но все же целует и укладывает спиной на влажный камень.

Позже Клэри зовет его по имени на каждом рваном выдохе, и Джейс едва сдерживает желание накрыть ее губы ладонью и заставить замолчать.

***

— Ты отдаешь ее мне? — требует ответа Себастьян. Он говорит о Клэри, как о вещи — еще несколько дней назад, услышав подобный вопрос, Джейс бы разъярился, теперь ему просто плевать.

Как и плевать, что подумает каждый из присутствующих. Родители Клэри, Саймон, Изабель, Магнус, даже Алек — их мнение больше не имеет значения.

— Нет, — эхом прокатывается по залу наполненный гневом голос. Клэри застывает на каменных ступенях, обеспокоенно глядя на Джейса. Такого они точно не планировали.

— Ты не нужен ей. Она никогда не хотела быть твоей семьей, никогда не хотела править мертвым миром вместе. А кто бы захотел? — продолжает Джейс, уверенно шагая к Себастьяну через весь зал. Он останавливается на ступенях у тронов рядом с Клэри, и, загораживая ее, отвечает на свой же вопрос: — Никто. Кроме меня.

Он не может видеть лица Клэри, но уверен — она шокирована. 

— Все твои гениальные планы принадлежат и мне тоже. Один из этих тронов по праву мой, — Джейс не спрашивает, он утверждает, но Себастьян лишь смеется в ответ. 

— Я не верю тебе, — вот и все, что он говорит.

Джейс подступает чуть ближе, пока они с Себастьяном не оказываются совсем рядом, лицом к лицу. Неотрывно глядя в глаза, Джейс подается ему навстречу, словно желая обнять и неуловимо тянется к поясу. Себастьян наблюдает за ним настороженно, но с нескрываемым интересом. 

Ножны на месте. Молниеносно выхватывая из них меч Себастьяна, Джейс разворачивается и вонзает острие в грудь Клэри. Та едва успевает испугаться. Громкие крики эхом разносятся по залу, громче всего — Джослин и Саймона. Джейсу никого из них не жаль. 

Клэри оседает. Кровь стекает вниз по белым ступеням алыми полосами, пропитывает разметавшиеся рыжие волосы. Джейс думает: Клэри никогда не была прекраснее, чем в этот момент.

***

Мир, разрушенный ими, сгорает в ярком высоком пламени.

Себастьян притягивает Джейса к себе, крепко обхватив ладонью затылок, и целует, жестко и горячо. Джейс отвечает с неменьшим энтузиазмом. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, вырывая у Себастьяна низкий гортанный стон, сжимает зубы все сильнее, до боли, до крови. Языком собирает багровые соленые капли. 

Джейс чувствует себя падшим ангелом. Он не Адам, который съел запретный плод, потому что хотел быть с Евой заодно, но и не Люцифер, изгнанный из-за своей гордости. В Джейсе — оба эти начала: возгордившийся, принявший темноту, он вонзает зубы в запретный плод безграничной власти, который ему предлагает Себастьян. 

Золото и слоновая кость. Солнце и луна. Яркое сияние жизни и холодное прикосновение костлявой смерти. Отражения друг друга. Ни один из этих тронов никогда и не был предназначен для Клэри. 

Джейс занимает свое место по правую руку от Себастьяна, и все наконец обретает смысл.


End file.
